1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lotion applicators, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lotion applicator wherein the same may be compactly stored when not in use and readily reoriented for operative employment thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lotion applicators is well known in the prior art. As can be appreciated, these devices have typically been of fixed configuration with respect to an applicator surface and have limited the use of such devices for compact storage applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,829,393 to Turcotte sets forth a lotion applicator with a fixed applicator head including a sponge-like portion with an elongate handle directed offset to the head. The patent is of interest relative to a typical lotion applicator apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,881 to Seidler sets forth a cosmetic tip applicator wherein a reservoir is displaced and communicates from applicator surface by an axial channel to provide a supply of cosmetic material between the applicator tip and the storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,826 to Berghahn sets forth an applicator wherein a hemispherical tip is fixedly secured relative to an outlet to enable a supply of fluid through the porous tip to a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,865 to Moser sets forth an applicator surface with an elongate handle provided with a channel therethrough for receiving liquid from a replaceable bottle supply source. The Moser patent is again typical of fixed applicator surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,636 Meyer sets forth an applicator surface provided with an applicator head and a surface 30 enabling the flow of fluid therethrough wherein the head may be mounted in a ball and socket arrangement relative to the handle to provide a degree of accommodation of the head relative to the handle upon application to a human body.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved lotion applicator that may be compactly stored and may be readily and effectively extended for use.